Speeding
by Teliko. x3
Summary: He'd always been the type to stay home and enjoy his night off. Bars weren't his thing. But on that one fateful night in 1986, he was glad he was there. [GIL/CATH]
1. Chapter 1

**Speeding**

**Rating: It's okay for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs used!**

**Summary: Sleep is for the weary. I'm not slowing down. Speeding 'cause it feels good.**

**N/A: Okay so... I haven't written a Grillows fic in a LONG LONG TIME. I'm almost done with Nursing school so I figured I'd start a Grillows fic that I can update whenever school starts to stress me out! This fic is based back in 1986 when Catherine was approximately 23 and Grissom should be around... 28, 29ish? I'm not too worried on the ages. I just know I wanted it set back in their college days. The timeline isn't going to be perfect and the characters maybe a little OOC, but who cares? :D I also decided to make Sam a part of Cath's life a little earlier on (you'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter). Other than that, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Listen to Speeding by LIGHTS and Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. They inspired the fic! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

1986

The bar downtown was packed tonight with people from her forensics class. The semester had just started and half of her graduating class was already drunk. It wasn't too late, only midnight, but she felt like she had been out forever. Swaying into the bar from the few drinks she had that night, she took a look around, waved to a few people she recognized and headed straight to the bar. Most of the bartenders had stopped what they were doing to flee to where she stood at the bar, but it didn't take her long to order a simple beer. She was a college student drinking on a budget; now wasn't the time to get fancy with alcohol.

There was a familiar song playing over the speakers above her when her friends caught up with her, hanging on her shoulder and whispering drunk nothings into her ear. The guy behind the bar placed the bottled beer in front of her with a wink as she went to hand him some cash. He shook his head and she gave him one of her famous Catherine Flynn smiles. Her friends laughed and pulled her away from the bar top, further into the crowd of people to find a table to sit at.

She comes into contact with a firm body and breaks away from her friends. They're so drunk, they've forgotten about her as they stumble blindly through the crowd of people. There's a pair of hands that steady her bare hips to keep her from tipping over. Her cropped shirt stops right below her breasts, exposing her toned abdomen, and she mentally curses herself for not choosing something a little more modest as she looks up into the stranger's warm eyes.

"Careful, now."

"I'm sorry," she manages over the loud music. "My friends… they lack manners." He looks back in the direction she's pointing, spotting a group of drunk girls taking shots with drunk guys.

"And an alcohol tolerance, it seems." She laughs… louder than she intended, and he smiles. He realizes he's still holding onto her hips and awkwardly lets his hands fall to his side. "I guess this is the part where I ask if I can buy you a drink."

She smirks, nods, and holds up the beer she had just gotten from the bar.

"If I would've bumped into you not five minutes earlier."

"Well then how about accompanying me to the bar?" She looks back at her friends, up at the man standing in front of her, and takes a sip of her beer. "I think they'll manage without you for a few minutes." She laughs and pushes him closer to the bar. They manage to grab a spot in the corner, just enough space for the two of them to comfortably talk. After his beer arrives, he holds it up in a manner for her to touch necks of the bottles in a "Cheers" type manner.

"I don't think I caught your name," she says, one hand on her hip and the other holding her beer.

"I don't believe you asked." She playfully rolls her eyes and holds out her hand.

"I'm Catherine." He watches her through the corner of his eye and takes a sip of his beer.

"Gil," he finally says, lightly grasping her hand and gently shaking. "You go to school here?" She nods her head.

"I'm going for Medical Science. You?"

"Entomology."

"Bugs?" There's a look of uncertainty coming from her beautiful face, but he just smiles and nods his head, then sips more beer. She watches as his eyes light up with excitement as he prepares to give his lecture on his little "friends".

"They're practically perfect. People may lie… but bugs can't."

"Right…" She stops him before he can go any further and he chuckles. "So what do you plan on doing with all that information?"

He's leaning against the wall of the bar and she can't seem to take her eyes away from him. She's itching to run her fingers through his dark, thick curls. And she can tell under the dark button-down that he's got on that his chest would be just as tempting to touch. Little does she know, the same thoughts are running through his mind.

"Ever hear of a crime scene investigator?" She nods her head and a smile plays out on her face.

"And now it all makes sense."

"It's what I do… the Entomology degree is just for fun."

"So all jokes aside, you're a genius?" He laughs again and realizes he's been doing it a lot… and that she's the cause of it.

"You don't need to be a genius to be a CSI." She narrows her dark blue eyes at him. "I mean, it helps…" She brings her hand up to playfully slap him on the shoulder. "We could use some bright minds… whenever you graduate; if you're interested, I mean." He's stumbling with his words as to not sound so desperate.

"I appreciate that. I'll hold you to it in May."

"Graduating?" She nods and finishes off her beer, then places the empty bottle on the bartop.

"Congratulations." He holds out his hand for her to shake, but she pushes it away.

"You'll save that for when it actually happens."

"I'm invited?" He follows her to the bar, standing close behind her. She can feel just how tall he is as he practically hovers over her. All she needs to do is slightly turn her head back and glance up to answer his question.

There's some movement further down the bar that seems to push a wave of people closer to them. He sticks his arms out protectively, both hands gripping the edge of the bar and enclosing her between the bar and his body. It nearly scares her at how effortless their chemistry is. She's not even fazed by the gesture, but finds it welcoming. Any other guy would've let her take the hit, but not this Gil Grissom. The drunken wave bounces off his arm and stumbles further into the den of the bar.

The bartender has walked up to them, paying close attention to what Catherine is about to say, but Gil leans in and nearly rests his chin on her shoulder to whisper into her ear. She fights the urge to arch her back into him, but instead, presses her back harder against him to encourage him to get closer to her ear so she can hear him.

"I'm buying." She can feel her face grow hot and the corners of her mouth are turning to show a grin. She holds out two fingers to the bartender and points to more draft beer.

There's a slower song that floats above the crowd coming from the speakers and she instantly recognizes it.

"I love this song," she calls back to him, waiting on their beers. She can feel the effect of the alcohol take over now and smiles when she feels his hands on her hips, slowly guiding them to the song in an effort to get her to dance. "I hadn't pegged you for the dancing type."

The bartender is back and Grissom tosses him a bill, nodding to keep the change. He takes the two beers, sets them down on a high top table, grabs her hand, twirls her once, and pulls her close to his chest. She throws her head back carelessly and laughs as all the other females in the bar sit back and watch in jealously. He tucks their joined hands against his chest and places one hand on her lower back to guide her. Her other free arm is wrapped around his waist and it confirms her suspicion about his toned body.

"_Oh, thunder only happens when it's raining"_

"I think we have an audience."

He's focused on only her and it nearly makes her melt. He pretends not to hear her and keeps their pace, slowly swaying around to her favorite song. It doesn't take long for the song to end and before she knows it, he's pulling away to grab their abandoned beers.

He slides back next to her, snaking his arm around her waist as he hands her one of the beers. Her friends round the corner and nearly bump into Catherine and Gil. One of her friends points to where his arm is and smiles.

"Did we miss something?"

"This is what happens when you leave me behind," Catherine answered back, taking a sip of her beer.

"You magically find your way into the arms of the most handsome guy here? Textbook." Her group of friends bust into a fit of school-aged giggles except for Catherine, who presses her lips together and tries to suppress her laugh. The boldest of the group extends her hand to Gil. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm Lauren."

"Gil." He accepts her apology and handshake, grinning like a fool as he does so.

"Well Gil... and Catherine." The rest of the drunken group giggles again and starts to make their way to the door. "We're headed to Marley's if you guys would like to join us."

It's the moment he's been dreading all night. The moment her friends come out from their corner, trying to drag her away from him only for them to never see each other again. Las Vegas was a big city. Even if he did meet her again, what were the chances that she'd even remember him?

"That sounds real fun and all, but I think I'll stay here with Gil."

He's too stunned to catch the look Lauren gives Catherine.

"Really. I'll be fine. Go on. I know where to find you guys," she waves Lauren off and watches as her friend catches up with the group she had come in with not too long ago. As soon as they're out of sight, she turns to Gil and places her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry about that. They're a handful."

"It's fine. They're quite entertaining, actually." They walk together to the back of the bar, where the music and roar of the crowd isn't so loud. "I just hope I didn't take away you're way home."

"My apartment is within walking distance. I'll be okay."

"I'll go with you when it's time." It's more of a statement than a question and she smiles.

"I'd like that."

It's nearly two o'clock in the morning when they finally leave the bar. The streets aren't as busy as they normally are, but he reaches around until he's found her hand anyway. She doesn't think twice and laces her fingers between his as she continues to lead him to her apartment.

"Did you have fun tonight," he asks, weary of her answer.

"I did! I haven't had a fun night like this in a long time. We need to do it again… soon."

"I agree." He can feel the small squeeze she gives his hand. The rest of the walk didn't take long like she promised. Within minutes, they were climbing the stairs to a luxury apartment that raised his curiosity. Who _was_ this girl? "I… like your place."

"It's actually my father's… but thank you!"

It's something nicer than he could ever afford as a college student… hell, even now he'd still have trouble paying it off. They reach her door and he reads the gold-plated numbers.

249.

"I'd invite you in but…" She gives him one of the smiles he had grown to love during the night and he holds his hands up to let her know it's okay.

"Hey." He holds his hand out of her to shake. "It was fun and like you said… we'll do it again soon." She glances down at his outstretched hand and shakes her head. She takes a step forward and grabs his shirt with both hands, pulling his body flush against hers. She leans up on her toes and presses a sweet, innocent kiss to his lips.

He's frozen in place for what seems like an eternity, but she smiles into their kiss when she feels his hands steady against her hips. Their kiss deepens and her tongue shyly comes out to sweep across his bottom lip. He groans into her mouth and she pulls away before things get out of hand.

"Medical Science." The words don't make sense in that moment because he's still focused on the way her lips felt. "You know where to find me." And like that, she was gone.

He thinks about the words and then grins. The medical science buildings on campus. It was the first place he was checking Monday morning.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! Hopefully I can get the second chapter up soon! (If you guys would like another one). Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I hope you guys liked it! Review and let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Speeding**

**Rating: It's okay for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs used!**

**Summary: Sleep is for the weary. I'm not slowing down. Speeding 'cause it feels good.**

**N/A: Thank you guys for reviewing! I was hoping you would all enjoy it! I just got back from my OR rotation and it was AMAZING. Just had to share that with you guys. Here's chapter two. I forgot to mention last time that Gil's character has always been pretty hard for me to write... but I realized that in the earlier seasons of CSI, he's so much more talkative and playful... and when he learns he's going deaf, that's when he starts to distance himself from people. I plan to work that in somehow, but I guess that's my explanation as to why Gil is kind of... playful? Anyway. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!  
**

* * *

"What the hell was that Saturday night?" Lauren pulled on Catherine's arm, dragging her into their first class of the day. They climbed the auditorium steps until they made it to their normal seats and waited for their professor to show up. "Do you realize how lucky you are?"

"He's a _nice_ guy."

"I'm not sure you're following." Catherine rolled her eyes and unzipped her bag, digging around for her notes and a pen. "We live in Las Vegas; the city with probably the highest murder capita in the world. And no offense, but you're not the strongest woman I've ever met." She continues to ignore her friend, her eyes glued to the door in hopes Gil would walk in. But it was an upper-graduate biology elective she had reluctantly taken to boost her GPA… he had probably passed this class in his sleep years ago. "He could've killed you!"

"Enough." The ice cold stare she shoots Lauren is enough to shut her up momentarily. There's a brief period of awkward silence that floats between them until she apologizes.

"I'm sorry. If you say he's a nice guy… then I believe you." Catherine has already dismissed the notions and flipped towards the page of notes she had left off on. "Why don't you enlighten me as to why he's such a nice guy?" She tilts her head at Lauren and narrows her eyes. "I mean it! I want to know what he's like! Better than Eddie I hope."

"He's the complete opposite of Eddie," she spits out quickly, almost grimacing at the memory of her ex-boyfriend. "He's considerate, you know? I like it. He's funny, too. And handsome, which doesn't hurt."

"Did you tell him about Eddie?" Catherine looks down at the bruise that's nearly healed on her forearm and shakes her head. The last thing she wanted Gil to know was that she came with a lot of issues.

"There's a place and time for that," she mutters under her breath. Eddie was the biggest mistake and she mentally beat herself up over it every day, even though he had done quite enough of it himself to last her a lifetime.

"If he's such a nice guy, I'm sure he'll understand."

The professor finally walks in and the class quietens as his lecture begins. The class drags on for the full two hours and instead of paying attention, she's found herself staring off into the illuminated screen that her professor is writing notes on.

He had told her he was taking classes to finish off his Entomology degree. Maybe he was somewhere on campus today? She would have to find him in one of the biology buildings after class was over. She wondered if she would seem him out downtown again. Was he the party boy type? He didn't really seem like it. Maybe it was a chance of fate that she met him that night. There were so many more questions she wanted to ask him and it couldn't wait.

She was nearly itching to get out of her seat by the time the clock struck 10. She had her bag packed and headed for the large double doors at the bottom of the room as soon as her professor had dismissed them. Lauren leaned back quickly to get out of her way and called out loudly.

"Oh, come on!"

She squinted her eyes upon walking outside and headed for one of the covered sidewalks that lead straight to one of the biology buildings. It was hot even for it being relatively early in the morning and she sighed after pulling open the glass door to get inside of the biology lab. The cool air hits her like a splash of water against her face and she nearly gets an entire bottle of it spilled all over her as she comes into contact with a strong chest.

His arms go out to save his opened bottle of water from spilling on either one of them and he almost chokes on the water in his mouth.

"I'm so sorry." She looks up into a familiar pair of eyes and her knees go weak. That was easy, she tells herself.

"You've got a problem with bumping into people, it seems." She takes a step back from him and can feel her face flush with embarrassment. "That or you're literally throwing yourself at me and I'm just too naïve to realize it." She laughs at that and the embarrassment goes away instantly. "How'd you find me?"

"Lucky guess." She shrugs her shoulders and they walk out of the building together now that she's found him. The sun is beating down on them once more and he looks around quickly.

"Do you have class soon," he asks, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her down the sidewalk, past all the biology and medical buildings. She shakes her head and adjusts the straps of the bag.

"Next one isn't until 2."

There's a small building ahead to their left that he's headed for and she looks at it suspiciously. It looks old and broken, like it could fall apart at any minute.

"What is this?"

He says nothing and instead, opens the door and lets her in first. She takes a timid step in and her eyes widen at how absolutely beautiful it is. The inside is a complete 180 of what the outside looks like. There are hanging plants and flowers swaying from open fixtures in the ceiling. A few panes have been punched out and a few beams of sunlight come in the illuminate the room. A bird whizzes by her head and chirps happily as it perches on a tiny branch in the corner of the room. There are butterflies hovering above a potted plant across the room and he leans in close to her, pointing them out one by one.

"The painted lady." It's a beautiful orange and black butterfly with white spots scattered about its wings. He's whispering in her ear as if talking any louder will cause them to fly away. "It belongs to the Cynthia group of butterflies, a subgenus of Vanessa. They're the most common butterfly in the world."

There's something so sweet and special about this moment, and she's got a feeling this doesn't happen often.

"Oooh. What's that one?" She points to a smaller one, with wings the color of copper and a white and black trim.

"Ruddy copper. That one there is a male. It's underside is a bright orange color. See?" She's nodding her head and smiles, then looks back to find him admiring the animals from afar.

"You really like those things, don't you?"

"They're beautiful. What's not to like?" She leaves his side and takes a step further into the green house.

"Are you responsible for all of these?" She motions to the plants and he nods his head with a cute grin that makes her heart melt. It's like he's ten years old again, showing off something he's made. "And where are your little… friends?" She motions around, trying to find the main source of his joy… the bugs.

She turns the corner and stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes widen and she's backing away slowly, but comes into contact with his chest.

"Desert Tarantula. He's harmless."

"Gil."

"I promise." He grabs her hand and tries to pull her closer to its cage, but she's fighting against him and he turns around. He can see she's terrified and let's go of her hand. "Do you trust me?" She hasn't taken her eyes off of the tarantula but she manages to nod her head. He uncovers the large terrarium and slowly lowers his hand into the tank. The spider slowly crawls into Gil's hand and stays there, waiting for Gil to lift his hand up and out of the tank. "He eats insects, other small spiders, and small lizards, too." He stays close to the terrarium and can see her advancing slowly.

"Will it bite?"

"Only if he's afraid."

"Can it kill you?"

"This little guy can't. It's like a bee sting."

"You promise?" He nods and lifts his hand up so she can get a better look at the furry black spider resting in his palm, almost content to be held.

She lets out a big sigh and slowly brings her hand up, palm up, to accept the tarantula. With his free hand, he grabs her wrist and brings her opened hand closer to the one that's holding the spider. She's shaking and he smiles.

"Relax. I'm right here." The shaking seems to subside and he lowers his hand so the spider can crawl off his fingers and into her palm. There's a small shriek that escapes her lips and his heart is beating just as fast and hard as Catherine's. "Just like that," he whispers. And soon, he's pulling his hand away and she's got the biggest, scariest spider she's ever seen resting in her palm. "He likes you." There's a glimmer in Gil's eyes that she can't ignore and she knows without a doubt there's a double meaning behind it.

"I like him too," she says softly, offering him back to Gil.

They spend the rest of the morning together, walking around campus to find a shaded area to sit under and just talk. They managed to find an old wooden gazebo area just outside the nursing building.

"So… I had meant to ask… do you go out downtown like that often?"

"I don't, no. There are a few guys I work with at the lab who insisted on going. And just like your friends, they don't very close tabs on me throughout the night." He looks at her. "And yourself?"

She considers telling a little white lie, but quickly changes her mind. He's an honest and sincere guy. He at least deserves the truth… about everything.

"I used to. Every weekend." He chuckles to himself and she opens her mouth to defend herself, but he's talking before she can even get a word out.

"I end up with Party Girl."

"I said I used to. Past tense." She's laughing with him now. "It was bad. And my grades started reflecting it. So I cut back a little."

"I get it. I don't go out that often mainly because I keep to myself a lot… and also it's quite expensive when you add it all up." She nods. "Which, by the way, that apartment?" She lets her head fall back and sighs. "You have something you'd like to tell me?"

"And the truth comes out," she laughs. "My father is Sam Braun."

"And I take it you're a daddy's girl?"

"It's complicated," she shakes her head.

"I've got time." She looks down at her feet and kicks around a few fallen leaves. Only a few select people knew who her father was and she wanted to keep it that way. You just don't go around telling people the richest and most powerful man in Las Vegas is your father.

"Him and my mother had a… thing, I guess. And right before she found out she was pregnant, they had some kind of falling out. I never got the full story." She chooses her words carefully; worried that he'll think she's some kind of spoiled rich girl when she's done telling the story. "So for my sixteenth birthday, I'm sitting at home and then there's this… limo that pulls in front of the house." She starts laughing, remembering how absolutely absurd it must have looked back then. "And this mysterious man gets out with a bouquet of flowers. I assumed he was there for my mother, so I go to answer the door. He takes one look at me." She holds up one finger and looks at Gil to emphasize just how long of a look. She can tell he's engrossed in the story now. "I'll never forget this. He goes… 'Well aren't you the prettiest little thing I've ever seen'. So naturally, I start freaking out because I think I'm on the verge of being kidnapped or something… and here comes my mother. She asks him what he's doing there and he hands me the flowers while saying, 'Well to see my daughter on her birthday, of course'."

"But how did he know," Gil asks, his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"The man owns half of the city. I'm sure all he had to do was ask around."

"And that's it? He just randomly showed up on your door step and became a part of your life?"

She shrugged her shoulders and opened her mouth to answer him, but he was right.

"I mean, I love him. He's my father. There's more to him than people can see. I'm probably the only person who's ever really gotten to know him." There's a breeze that's picking up and it floats her long strawberry-blonde hair around. "I can tell he loves me, too. He's not just doing all of this to prove people wrong. He actually cares. But I get it… the whole situation is just kind of… weird, right?" Gil nods. "He's paid for everything since that day. I mean everything, Gil. And I feel terrible about it all, but he refuses otherwise. So long story short… the apartment is his."

There's a moment of silence and she's terrified he's scared straight, ready to run in the opposite direction.

"What makes you so interesting-" There's a pause, but she's smiling now because she can tell it'll be something positive that comes out of his mouth. "-is that even when given the world on a silver platter, you're still here trying to make something for yourself. Honestly, most people would just take advantage of the situation. Not you." They sit in a comfortable silence for a few seconds until he finally gets the courage to speak up again. "Tonight is the only night I won't be working or on-call. Would you want to-"

"Yes," she finishes before he can even explain his plans, and he laughs. She apologizes and encourages him to go on.

"Grab a drink? Dinner?"

"Both sound amazing."

"I'll meet you at your apartment around seven? We can walk downtown if you'd like."

She hops off from the wooden bench and leans over to place a quick, innocent kiss to his cheek.

"I'll see ya'." And like that, she's gone.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three will be up soon, hopefully! Enjoy and let me know how you liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Speeding**

**Rating: It's okay for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs used!**

**Summary: Sleep is for the weary. I'm not slowing down. Speeding 'cause it feels good.**

**N/A: Thank you guys for the reviews! I wasn't expecting this to get much attention! But I'm very grateful for every last one of you! Sorry for the long wait! But school is over for the summer and I've got nothing but time to update this! I'm glad you all like it! I also have a playlist with some songs that inspired the story if you all would like to take a listen. The link will be in my profile!  
**

**Here's the third chapter!**

* * *

He stands in front of her apartment door with his hand poised and ready to knock. There's a brief moment of uncertainty before he knocks, something that's gnawing at his brain that she's the complete opposite of the type of girl he would normally go after. All of his life he had been drawn to the shy, socially awkward type of girl that you could find studying by herself in the library. And every time he was with Catherine, there was a side of him that emerged from nowhere. He was happy with her. She brought light and happiness into a world that was filled with black and death for him.

She opens the door and smiles when she sees him standing there, completely lost in his thoughts. She's holding a glass of red wine in her hand as she motions for him to come into her apartment with the other.

"I thought you'd never show up!"

"It's 6:55," he says, eying her suspiciously. "I'm five minutes early." He closes the door behind him as she retreats into the kitchen to get him a glass of wine. "Are you drunk already," he asks playfully, following her into the kitchen. She looks up at him with a look that sends a shiver down his body.

"I take offense to that. It's my first glass!" He accepts the one she poured for him and takes a small sip. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd just walk down the strip until something catches our eye."

"Sounds like a plan." She sets her glass of wine down on the marble counters of her kitchen and pulls herself up to sit on top of the counter. He can't but notice how gracefully she's able to pull herself up. She's wearing some sort of flowy summer dress that stops just above her knees and tan wedges that come to wrap around her ankles. Her hair is down and slightly curled. "After we finish these we can head out," she says, holding up her glass of wine.

"Do you have class tomorrow," he asks, walking further into the kitchen to lean against the island piece that is right across from where she's perched up on the counter. She shakes her head and takes another sip of her wine.

"I don't have class on Tuesdays or Thursdays."

"And Wednesday?"'

"I go from 12 until 5." There's a moment of silence between them. "What's with the schedule check? You keeping track of my attendance or something?"

"No. I'm just… some of my past relationships didn't quite work out because I never had time for any of them." A smile slowly starts to spread across her face and she can feel the wine take over her body. Her heart is beating a little harder and she can feel her face flush with color.

"Are you saying we're in a relationship?"

"Isn't this what people in a relationship do? They see each other outside of work or school, they drink wine together, and they go out for dinner and come back home together?" He's finished his wine in record time and sets the empty glass down beside him. He pushes himself away from the island and inches closer to her, settling himself between her parted legs. Her arms come to rest against his shoulders as she leans down to place a sweet kiss to his lips.

Downtown hadn't been as busy as he thought. There were crowds of people here and there but with her hand in his, they maneuvered through the traffic effortlessly. There was something comforting about holding his hand and letting him lead her. She felt completely safe with him and actually looked forward to where the night would lead.

They stopped for dinner at a small café hidden away from tourists that only the locals knew about it. They were tucked away in a small booth in the back of the café, sipping on more wine and slowly picking at their dinner. Conversation came easy and they talked about his work, her classes, and crazy childhood stories that made each other laugh until their stomach hurt.

He knew a hundred times more about her than he did last week. He knew about the time she nearly knocked out her front tooth while riding her brand new bicycle when she was only seven years old, how she quit the cheerleading team when she was in middle school because she didn't like her coach, how her very first boyfriend had broken her heart by cheating on her with her one of her best friends, how she eventually became the most popular girl in high school and hated it- it went on and on. He felt like he had known her all of his life when in reality, it had been little over a week.

He realized then how crazy and irrational it all seemed. He had never been the type to rush into a relationship. He decided not to bring up that subject again unless she said something first. If she wanted to take things further, she'd have to let him know. He liked her too much to scare her away.

The rest of the night had progressed much to his liking. After dinner, they walked around the city hand in hand. They decided to go into familiar bar where they had first met to grab a drink. He marveled at how much a week's time could bring two people together as she stood close to the bar, her hands wrapped around the metal handle that lined the wooden bar top with him very close behind her, towering over and protecting her as she ordered two beers for them both. He found their spot in the back of the bar and led her to it.

"So you work later tonight," she asks, looking down at her watch. It was officially midnight.

"I go in at eight to work a twelve hour shift. So I'll be back around eight or nine in the morning tomorrow." She frowns and takes a sip of her beer. "You have to keep me awake as long as you can tonight so we can sleep most of the day away," he teases her to get her to smile and it works. "I know, my sleep schedule is messed up. I don't want it to interfere with your classes, either."

"It won't. I'm no stranger to a few all-nighters."

By the time they leave the bar, she's got a good buzz that's got her laughing at everything he says and clinging onto his arm. He walks them back to her apartment and they're in the elevator to go up to her floor when she playfully pushes him against the wall, attacking his face with sweet, innocent kisses. His hands go on her hips to steady her and he chuckles against her cheek.

"Does the offer still stand to keep you up all night," she whispers into his ear and he laughs, nodding his head. She grabs his hand to drag him out of the elevator, but when she peeks into the hallway, she stops dead in her tracks and pushes him back into the elevator. There's panic written across her face and Gil pushes past her gently to look down the hallway. There's a guy banging on her door, calling out her name and yelling for her to come outside. He seems drunk… high… maybe both, Gil's not sure. There's something about this man that makes Grissom want to go over and ask him what in the hell he thinks he's doing banging on Catherine's door so late at night, but he knows better. Then worry starts to set in. How often does this guy come? Is she really safe by herself in that apartment? Who is he?

"Catherine," Eddie yells. "I know you're in there! I saw you out tonight with that… that nerd!"

Grissom slowly looks back at her and points to the hallway.

"You have a visitor."

Catherine's face is full of apology and embarrassment. The buzz she had felt moments ago was now gone. It had been weeks since she had heard from Eddie. It had become routine for him to show up late and beg to talk to her, to try and win her back, but she wasn't falling for him again.

"I promise I'll tell you about him if you can just get me out of here," she begs and he complies almost instantly. He knows the only place he can take her and keep her safe is his townhome. It only takes a few minutes of walking to get there. He unlocks the door and ushers her in then locks the door immediately as she slips off her wedges.

"Don't suppose you know him?"

"That guy you saw banging on my door? That's my ex-boyfriend, Eddie."

"And does he do that often? Show up drunk at your apartment like that?" He's walking back to his bedroom, stripping off his shirt and throwing it into his dirty hamper sitting in the corner of the room. She follows him through his townhouse and tries to focus on his question while exploring his home. It fits him well… dark walls, minimal decorations. It's quiet and it reminds her exactly of Gil Grissom.

"He made a habit of it when I broke up with him, but he hasn't done it in weeks."

She's leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, watching him make up his bed and grab clean clothes for both of them to change into. He's shirtless and she's completely forgotten about Eddie. All she can think about is touching his bare chest, running her fingers through his dark hair, and stripping him of the rest of his clothes.

"Well… you're staying here tonight."

"Obviously," she confirms and gives him a funny smile.

"What?" He's walking up to her now, the clean clothes for them folded and placed on his bed.

"You're worried about me," she says sweetly. "You're being protective."

"I don't know what that guy is capable of, Catherine." He says, pointing off into the direction of her apartment. "I can't let you stay there with some crazy ex of yours standing right outside of your door." She looks down at the space between their bodies, which isn't much. "When were you planning on telling me about him?" The question catches her off guard, but she owes him at least that.

"I've already told you about my millionaire father. I didn't think it was appropriate to spring the crazy, abusive ex-boyfriend on you all at once." He gives her a look and she drops her hands to her sides in defeat. "Look, I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know. But as far as I'm concerned, we are still on a date and I-"

He cuts her off with a passionate kiss, nearly bending down to reach her level now that her wedges are gone. She's so small compared to him and he smiles into their kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck. Her fingers go straight into his hair and it feels just as soft as it looks. He pulls her away from the door frame and further into his bedroom. The back of his knees hit the edge of his mattress and he sits, pulling her into his lap as he does. She straddles him as his hands come around her waist to rest on her lower back.

She deepens their kiss, her tongue coming out to explore his mouth and his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head. Her hands are gripping his muscular shoulders, steadying herself as she grinds down into his lap, feeling his arousal through the thin material of her dress. His hands move from the small of her back to feel around for the bottom of her dress. She breaks their kiss long enough for him to pull the dress over her head and expose her.

"If I let you do this, we become official," she whispers against his lips. He grabs a hold of her and flips her quickly, her back landing softly against his mattress. Her hands go to the zipper of his jeans and he nuzzles her neck.

"If you _let_ me? You _want_ me to." She softly laughs into his ear and it makes his heart skip a beat. It's the same laugh that he fell in love with that night at the bar. "But then again, this is something only people in _relationships_ do."

The remainder of their clothing comes off with ease and he's teasing her by hovering above her, ready to give her what she's been waiting for all this time, but he stops so close from pushing inside of her that it nearly makes her scream. She wants him so bad that it literally burns within her.

He's stopped partly because he wants to make sure she's certain about it and because he wants to hear her confirm their relationship before he goes any further. Casual sex wasn't his favorite and that's not all she was to him. He wanted to make sure she knew that she wasn't some late-night fling and that he actually had feelings for her.

She picks her head up just enough to be able to whisper in his ear.

"You belong to me now, Gil Grissom."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes! And I STILL, at 23 years old, don't quite like writing sex scenes. It's almost too intimate. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
